


Better Than Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Make Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the lyrics of "Better Than Me" by Hinder. You leave Tom heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

You were gone. You had cleared out that morning while Tom was at work and you were just…gone. The fight had been stupid. He had lied to you about something because he was trying to keep something special a secret, but his lie on top of the magazine articles putting him with a mystery woman was about enough. You knew he was cheating on you and you had enough. It was over between you and him. You didn’t know that woman worked for a jewelry store and was trying to help Tom pick something out.

So there he set on the bed that used to for the two of you. Your nightgown had just been laying there a couple days ago. Silky and your favorite color. He had bought it for your birthday and you loved it. Now your house key was there and that was it.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He thought about the time that you and him went on the camping trip with the other Avengers. Tent camping and Chris Evans brought dirt bikes. You and Tom had raced each other while the others cheered. And when you flew by him, your hair hit him in the face, making him slow down so you made the turn and got back to the finish line before he did.

That night, alone in your tent with him, he gave the winner a passionate night. You were sure that you kept someone awake and the next day, Susan Downey wouldn’t look you right in the eye and Robert just kept giving Tom thumbs up. You and him just smiled knowingly at each other.

_While lookin' through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

On day two of you being gone, Tom got into the closet and found a box of things that he had kept over the course of your relationship. He was just going to put the ring that he had bought in there, but before he knew it, he was going through every note you had wrote him, cards you had sent him, pictures you had taken. He found some pictures that he hadn’t seen in a long time. You two had been dress shopping for a big party and he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. You were sure that you were going to get caught and kicked out of the store, but the way he had you pressed up against the wall made you forget about it.

You left with a new dress and Tom had some nice pictures of the two of you. And now, they were burning a hole in his heart and it was killing him.

_The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
When I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end... No..._

About a week later, Chris Hemsworth had sent a text to Tom, telling him that Chris Evans asked to escort you to the premier of Blackhat. Tom had a decision then. He didn’t bother dressing up like he normally would. He was just in jeans, a white button up, and a leather jacket. He sped to the movie premier. He was so scared that if Chris Evans turned on his charm around you, you might never give Tom a second chance. He just hoped that crashing the red carpet wouldn’t scare you off.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He saw you. You were in a sexy dress and had your arm wrapped around Chris’s. You were smiling for the camera, but it seemed so fake. He knew he was going to regret this, but he took a deep breath and ran out onto the carpet.

“(Y/n)!” He called. You turned and looked at him. He passionately pressed his lips against yours, taking Chris by surprise and leaving the paparazzi standing there, confused.

“I wasn’t cheating.” He said. He grabbed the ring out of his pocket. You looked up at him, eyes wide. “I was buying you this.”

“Dude.” Chris said, looking between the two of you. 

“Tom…” You whispered.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

You didn’t stay at the movie. You took Tom’s hand and went back home. He pushed you against the wall and kissed you with passion. He then carried you up to the bedroom and laid you on the bed and treated you like the princess he knew you were all night.

_And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

“I love you so much.” He whispered in your ear as he held your naked body to his. You rested your head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you too Tom.” You said, lacing your hand with his. “I’m so sorry I overreacted.” He smiled.

“It’s my fault too.” He said. “But as long as I have you in my arms, I don’t really care anymore.” You snuggled close to him and smiled. But of you fell asleep soon, just holding onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was this? Was it good? :P


End file.
